Disney Descendants 2: Revelations Revisited
by RaInBoWsKuLlDrOpS
Summary: Two month after where we left off; Mal notices that something is bothering Ben so she tries to help. However sometimes things aren't always going to go right; even with the best intentions. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, WELCOME BACK! After I had posted 'Disney Descendants 2: Revelations' this idea came to me and I wanted to see where I could take it. I am over the moon that you liked the stories that I posted after D2. What did you guys think of D2? I would say what I thought of it but I don't want to ruin it for the ones that haven't seen D2 yet. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

I closed my locker with a flourish and I span around and when I did my eyes landed on Ben; my perfect guy. I watched as his head fell down slightly as his eyes shut and I pulled one brow up, _was something wrong?_ I then continued to watch Ben for a couple more seconds and I watched him yawn as he pulled books from his locker and into his bag. It then hit me; Ben must been tiring himself out with both school work and his royal commitments. I told him to be careful with this; so with this thought in mind I started to walk towards him.

"There he is-" I started as I stepped towards him.

"The love of my life" I said proudly as I made a decision. I needed to get Ben to relax; he couldn't tire himself out like this as he would make himself ill.

"Hello Princess" Ben said happily as he closed his locker and looked down at me.

"Come here" he said as he stepped towards me and opened his arms.

"Does someone need a hug?" I asked as I stepped into his arms and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Yes" he said over my shoulder.

"Ben are you ok?" I asked as I snuggled into his neck.

"You look really tired" I noted.

"I am" he confirmed.

"I have had to work well into the early morning every night this week" he explained.

"Ben" I said sadly as I pulled away and looked up at his tired face.

"You are going to burn yourself out" I stated.

"Probably" he agreed as he pursed his lips together. As I watched him yawn again I knew what I needed to do for him; fingers crossed I would be able to get him to listen to me.

"Are you free tonight?" I asked hopefully.

"Erm" he started.

"Tonight?" he questioned.

"Yeah" I confirmed.

"Yes I've told Hayley that I need the night off" he advised.

"Perfect" I said with a small smile.

"Why?" he asked as he pulled me back to him so my chest was now against his.

"Did you have anything planned?" I asked ignoring his question.

"I was going to revise" he answered as he pulled a face at me which made me giggle.

"Right" I said slowly as I started to run my fingers through the hair on the back of his head.

"Are you open to other options?" I enquired cheekily.

"Like?" Ben chuckled.

"Date night?" I asked.

"I want to do something for you" I advised as I brushed my nose against his.

"To make sure you rest" I added as I moved my right hand from the back of his neck and I brushed some hair behind Ben's left ear.

"Sounds perfect" Ben purred.

"Good" I agreed.

"I have to go to class" I said sadly as I pouted. I didn't want to leave Ben; but I knew if I was late to class Mr Foster would give me detention tonight. And for what I had planned for Ben I couldn't afford to have detention.

"But come around to my dorm around six; Evie has a business meeting with Doug" I laughed.

"I don't know why she just doesn't call it a date already" I joked which made Ben chuckle. I went to step out of Ben's arms and I watched as his face dropped.

"Hey!" he exclaimed.

"What?" I asked slowly as I pulled one brow up in confusion.

"Where's my kiss?" he joked.

"Oh" I said as my eyes widened at this.

"Sorry" I teased before I pressed a brief kiss to Ben's lips.

"I'll owe you the rest later?" I offered nervously as I knew that I really needed to go.

"I'll keep you to that" he chuckled as I stepped away from Ben.

"I know you will Beastie Boy" I teased as I winked at him before I span around and walked away from him. Before I was about to turn the corner I stole a look at him and I grinned at what I saw; Ben had thrown himself against his locker and he had this cute smile on his face. I couldn't help but grin at this as I turned to leave; I loved the affect that me and Ben had on each other and I couldn't wait to spend the evening with my perfect guy.

* * *

Thankfully I had two free hours at the end of the day so this gave me extra time to prepare my date night for Ben; I text Evie to tell her what I was doing just so she didn't get a shock when she found me and Ben snuggling in bed. I also text Ben and told him to bring whatever he wears for bed; when he asked me why I told him that he had to wait and see. I had decided to have a lazy date where we would watch Ben's favourite films, eat his favourite treats and I would massage his back and neck. I wanted this date to be all about Ben; I wanted him to relax and I wanted to show him that I was there for him. I knew that he knew this already but I think he will appreciate me showing him this.

So with this all in mind I headed to the kitchens in Auradon Prep and I used my two free hours making cookies and cupcakes and on the way back to my dorm I rang and ordered our pizzas. After I got to my dorm I tided my dorm up a little bit and laid Ben's treats on the table waiting for Ben to arrive. I checked the clock and noticed that it was quarter to six so I quickly picked up my purple pajamas and walked towards the bathroom to go and get ready for my date with Ben.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later I heard a knock on my door and I smiled; I jumped up from my bed and ran to the door. Before I opened the door I quickly threw a look around the room to make sure everything was perfect. When I was satisfied that everything was as it should be I opened the door eagerly to reveal Ben standing there.

"Hello" I said happily as I stepped to one side and I let Ben walk into my dorm.

"Hello" Ben answered as I closed the door and locked it.

"I thought we were doing something" I heard Ben say and I looked up at him and I noted that he was now looking me up and down.

"We are" I stated with a small smile as I tilted my head to the side slightly.

"What would make you think that we weren't?" I asked cheekily.

"You're in your pajamas" Ben advised as he grinned at me.

"Yes" I confirmed.

"Because look-" I prompted as I nodded towards my table. I watched as Ben turned around and looked at where I was signalling to and I saw a smile spread across his face when his eyes landed on the treats and pile of his DVD's that he borrowed to me.

"I thought we could have a lazy date; where we watch films and eat junk food" I advised.

"I've ordered pizza as well" I added as Ben looked down at me.

"You seem to have everything covered" he chuckled.

"Yes" I said as I stepped in front of Ben.

"Ben we don't always need to go out to places or get each other things" I said lovingly.

"Sometimes I think we need nights like this" I added as I started to stare into his eyes.

"Is that right?" I asked as I pulled one brow up at him.

"That is correct" he confirmed.

"You're getting better at understanding love" Ben noted as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I've had a very good teacher" I teased as I wrapped my arms around Ben's neck.

"Hmm" Ben purred before he pressed a long and loving kiss against my lips.

"Now Ben-" I started after I pulled away.

"Go and get changed" I advised.

"Do I have to?" Ben asked cheekily.

"No" I said dismissively as I shook my head.

"Not really" I added.

"My plan can still go ahead" I finished as I winked at him.

"And what plan would this be?" Ben chuckled as he brushed his nose against mine.

"Well you can say no" I offered.

"But I was thinking as we are watching whatever fighting or racing film you are going to subject me to-" I started.

"I would give you a massage" I stated.

"So this" I said as I took my left hand from his neck and prodded his shirt.

"Needs to come off regardless" I chuckled.

"I see" Ben noted.

"I would like that very much" he agreed with a toothy grin.

"Well go and get changed baby" I teased.

"Ok" Ben said and we untangled our arms from each other.

"Mal" Ben said as he looked down at me.

"Aha" I replied as I looked up at him.

"After Evie has returned I have to go to my dorm, right?" he asked.

"Yeah" I confirmed.

"Want to come with me?" he asked hopefully.

"All I need right now is you; we don't have to do anything. I just need to hug you" he advised which made me smile.

"Of course Benny" I replied lovingly.

"If that is what my King wants" I teased.

"He shall have it" I promised with a small smile.

"Now chop chop" I joked.

"The pizzas will be here shortly" I advised.

"Yes my lady" Ben teased as he bowed to me before he turned around and quickly walked into my bathroom - leaving me to giggle at his actions as I went to turn our DVD player on.

* * *

After Ben walked back into my dorm I couldn't help but look him up and down; Lucifer he looked so sexy - especially in his dark blue sleep vest and shorts. I don't know how he made me feel this way but he did; I had to shake my head. This date was to get Ben to relax not to seduce him; _well this might happen at some stage knowing me and Ben_ I thought to myself. But not straight away.

"Mal" I heard Ben say which broke me out of my train of thought.

"Yes" I muttered as I slowly looked up at his face.

"You finished perving on me?" he asked cheekily as he crossed his arms over his strong, broad and chiselled chest.

"No" I said bluntly which made Ben laugh as he dropped his bag on the floor next to my bed.

"I'm allowed" I teased as I watched him sit down next to me.

"You do it to me all the time" I accused as he slid closer to me on my bed.

"Lies!" he teased.

"Really?" I asked incredulously.

"Ok" Ben stated.

"Maybe I do stare at you; but it's not a bad thing" he dismissed as he wrapped his right arm around my shoulders.

"No" I said as I rested my head against his neck and chest.

"Like it's not when I do it" I said lovingly as I looked up at him.

"No" Ben said happily before he pressed his lips against mine and we started to get lost into a series of long and loving kisses that only ended when we both heard a knock on my dorm door.

"I'll go and get that" I advised as I pulled away.

"You choose a film" I stated as I nodded towards the DVD's on the table as I untangled myself from him and stood up.

"Why me?" he asked.

"Because it's your choice" I joked as I started to walk towards my dorm door.

"I see" I heard Ben chuckle as I opened the door to find a very surprised looking pizza boy looking back at me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I hope you like where I am going with this story. It means a great deal to see you following and favouriting them, I'm not going to say much more apart from.. enjoy! Also a CONTENT WARNING on this chapter. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

"Now Ben" I said as I wiped my hands on some napkins that I had already had placed on my bedside cabinet.

"Yes Mal" Ben said as I looked over to him and I noticed that he had some tomato sauce from his pizza at the side of him mouth. I started to laugh at him and I watched as his face started to drop into confusion.

"What?" he asked.

"Come here you" I chuckled and I quickly wiped his mouth with my napkin.

"Oh" Ben said as his eyes widened.

"I see" he noted.

"You can't take me anywhere I guess" he said mimicking me.

"Ha!" I said sarcastically.

"Are you ever going to let me live that down?" I asked.

"Nah!" he teased as he pulled a funny face at me which made me giggle as I placed my napkin down on my bedside cabinet.

"You were adorably cute" he stated.

"Just like you are now" he flirted.

"If I knew any different Mr Adams" I flirted back as I slid my hands onto his shoulders.

"You are trying to charm your way into my pants" I purred.

"Hmm" he purred back.

"Not intentionally" he said as he smiled at me.

"But I can't help it" he stated as he cupped the right hand side of my face with his left hand.

"When my Dragon is such a sexy woman" he flirted before he pressed a long and loving kiss against my lips. When we pulled away Ben rested his forehead against mine and we fell into silence as we started to enjoy how close we were.

"I love you" I muttered.

"I love you too" Ben replied as he brushed his nose against mine.

"Mal you're not just my girlfriend and soul mate-" he started as we started to stare into each other's eyes.

"You know that don't you?" he pressed.

"I think so" I teased.

"You are also my best friend" he advised lovingly.

"Oh Ben" I breathed before I pressed a kiss against his lips. After I pulled away and started to stare back into his eyes I started to feel playful.

"Hey!" I exclaimed and I watched as Ben's face dropped.

"Have you just friend zoned me?" I teased.

"No" Ben replied as a large grin spread across his face.

"If you were friend zoned I wouldn't do this" he said and he quickly crushed his lips against mine. Me and Ben fell into a make out session and we pulled away when our lungs started to ache; and when I looked up I noticed that Ben was now on top of me.

"I see" I breathed.

"Well that's good to know" I chuckled.

"Yeah" Ben breathed.

"However-" I started.

"However?" Ben prompted.

"Let's revise that shall we?" I teased and I pulled Ben back on top of me and we shared another long and loving kiss. We broke away breathless again and I watched as Ben grinned down at me as I cupped his face in both of my hands.

"I do know what you mean though; you are my best friend too" I said lovingly.

"Just don't tell Evie, Jay or Carlos" I quickly added as I pulled a funny face at him which made Ben chuckle.

"I won't" he laughed.

"Mal come back here" Ben said and he pulled me back to him so his face was now snuggled into my neck.

"Someone wants me close" I said happily as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and I started to snuggle into his hair.

"Always" I heard him say against my neck.

"But we need to revise something else" Ben said cheekily as he pulled away and looked up at me.

"Do we?" I asked as I pulled one brow up at him in confusion.

"What?" I questioned.

"I'll owe you the rest later" he said mimicking my voice so I would remember our earlier conversation.

"I'll keep you to that" I teased mimicking his voice and I pressed my lips against his and we fell into another make out session which made up for my brief encounter with him earlier.

* * *

"So what do you want to do?" I asked as Ben snuggled into my chest after our make out session.

"What do you mean?" he questioned as he looked up at me.

"Well do you want to make out more and cuddle or do you want me to massage your neck and back?" I asked as I continued to run my fingers through his hair.

"Hmm" Ben purred.

"Can I have both?" he wondered cheekily.

"Massage now and make out later again?" he suggested.

"That sound's perfect" I said with a grin.

"Yeah" he answered.

"I can thank you" he replied.

"I like those odds" I said gleefully.

"Ben let me up" I instructed and me and Ben both sat up and I slowly crawled behind him.

"I think-" I started huskily as I ran my lips against Ben's left cheek as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"We should probably-" I continued as I let my hands slowly stroke down his chest and onto his stomach and I couldn't help but grin when I heard Ben groan.

"Remove this" I finished before I pressed a kiss against his cheek as my hands found the bottom of his vest.

"Don't you think?" I teased and I couldn't help but grin again when I heard Ben groan again.

"Yes" he breathed.

"Do it?" he begged.

"As his Majesty wishes" I purred and I quickly pulled Ben's vest up as he moved his arms up and I quickly threw it to the floor.

"Oh" I groaned as I looked over his shoulder and I started to look down at his chest and stomach.

"What?" he asked as I slid my arms back around his neck.

"What a view" I flirted as I pressed another kiss against his cheek.

"Ben lie down on your stomach for me" I instructed.

"As my lady wants" Ben said as he lay down on my bed.

"Now Ben" I said as I quickly straddled him.

"Let's get this started" I said huskily and I slowly slid my hands onto the top of his shoulders and I grinned again as he moaned at the contact.

"I want you to enjoy this" I heard him say as I started to lightly drag my fingers down his back. I then slowly placed my hands back onto the top of his back and I spent a few minutes massaging his shoulders before I moved onto the top of his back.

"I've only done your shoulders and the top of your back and I've already got you moaning" I teased.

"Well I can't help it if-" I heard him start but he stopped as he tried to stifle a moan.

"My girlfriend has magic hands" he finished.

"Yeah well I have had plenty of practice" I flirted as I started to knead the top of his back.

"That you have" I heard him say which made me laugh as I started to remember me giving him massages in the past. I let my hands sweep long stokes down his back and grinned every time that I got a reaction from Ben. I then started to knead his back again for a couple of minutes. I then slid my hands down his arms and then I lay down on top of him as I stroked the backs of his arms. I felt him take a deep breath underneath me and I smiled as I kissed just under his right ear.

"Mal you are turning me on" he advised.

"Good" I flirted before I quickly ran my tongue along his ear lobe.

"My bad girl" I heard him say.

"Always" I said before kissing his neck again and then I sat up and returned to kneading his back. I slowly dragged my nails down his back and I watched as he took another deep breath.

"I would say that you could be a professional masseuse, but I want to keep this all for myself" he whispered. I pushed my hands up his back and then pushed them down his arms as I laid back down against him again and put my mouth next to his ear.

"Who said that I wanted to do this with anyone else?" I whispered. I grinned at myself when I heard Ben grunt in response. I kissed the back of his neck and trailed kisses across the top of his back before straightening up. I then went back to kneading his back; I slowly massaged every muscle on his back and shoulders and throughout this I could hear Ben moaning my name and him calling me his sexy dragon.

"Mal" I heard him groan.

"Yes?" I teased.

"Let me turn over" he stated.

"Please?" he begged.

"Ok" I said and I lifted up slightly.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Yes and no" he advised as he rolled over so he was now facing me.

"What's wr-" I started but stopped when I felt him brush against me.

"Oh!" I said as my eyes widened.

"My not so little friend also liked what I was doing" I flirted.

"Yes" he purred as he reached up and slid his hands into mine and interlocked our fingers together.

"What time does Evie come back?" he asked.

"Around nine, because of the curfew" I advised.

"Ok" Ben replied.

"So we have plenty of time" he said and I watched as a toothy grin spread across his face.

"For what?" I asked innocently.

"Mal I need you" he advised boldly.

"If you don't want to then that is fine-" he started which made me grin. I loved the fact that Ben always gave me the option; of course I knew he would never force me but it meant a lot that he did this.

"But you can see what you have done to me" he said as he looked down at his crotch. I pursed my lips together as I pulled my hands away from his and I lowered myself down and placed my hands at either side of his head.

"It would appear-" I started as I felt his hands capture my hips.

"You're horny" I stated with a playful grin.

"Yes!" he exclaimed.

"Just like me" I admitted.

"I think we should cut the pretence" I flirted as I brushed my nose against his.

"And you should ravage me Beastie" I flirted further.

"YES!" he exclaimed and he slid his arms around me which pulled me down on top of him and we started to fall into a very heated make out session.

* * *

"I feel bad" I heard Ben mutter against my chest as we were lying in silence after our love making.

"Why?" I muttered as I continued to run my fingers through his hair.

"I think I am going to fall asleep" he advised.

"I can't help it though" he said sadly. I knew that Ben was going to feel bad about this but he shouldn't if he was tired and he fell asleep this was ok and I would make sure that he would know this.

"Ben look at me" I instructed and I watched as he slowly looked up at me.

"Don't worry about it if you do" I advised.

"Like I said earlier; we don't always need to go out for dates. We don't need to buy each other things" I reminded him.

"This is more important; spending time together. It doesn't matter what we are doing baby; we could just be sitting and chatting and that would still be an amazing date. So if this turns into a napping date then that is awesome" I said happily.

"You know why?" I asked.

"Why?" he questioned.

"Because our napping game is strong" I teased which made him laugh. Me and Ben then grinned at each other before he pressed a long and loving kiss against my lips.

"Yeah; sometimes I don't need anything more than a hug from you. To see that smile-" he started before he reached up and brushed his thumb along my bottom lip.

"To see that glint in your eyes when you notice that I am there" he added as he started to stare into my eyes.

"Mal I love you so much" he said lovingly.

"I love you so much too" I replied as I pulled him close and I pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

"Let's nap my perfect Beast" I said happily as I started to run my fingers through his hair again.

"Ok" he said and he snuggled back into my chest.

"My perfect Princess" he purred and I felt him press a kiss against my chest. Me and Ben then fell into silence and it wasn't very long before I heard Ben start to growl in his sleep. I couldn't help but grin down at him. I was happy that I had decided to do this for Ben; this is what he needed - some well deserved rest. I started to stare up at the ceiling and start to think about how lucky I was to have him and as I got lost in my thought my eyes lazily rolled as I fell into a peaceful slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I just wanted to thank you for the follows, reviews and favourites on this story. It means a great deal; I know there has been a delay in getting this chapter to you; I tend to bunch chapters together so I can spend some time proof reading. I know it annoys some of you as I'm not posing as often but it's the way I like to work. Also a slight content warning for suggested smut. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

I heard our dorm door open and my eyes started to lazily open; my eyes noticed a blue blur before they snapped open and I quickly pulled the blankets more over me and Ben just so she couldn't see our naked bodies. I then watched as Evie placed her bag onto her bed and I saw her eyes land onto my bed and she slowly looked up at me and Ben.

"Mal?" she asked as her eyes widened.

"E" I muttered.

"Shhh" I quickly added as I looked down and smiled when I noticed that Ben was still asleep.

"He still sleeping" I advised happily as I started to run my fingers through his hair.

"Well your plan worked then" she said smugly.

"Yep" I chuckled before I pressed a kiss to the top of Ben's head.

"Is it a little weird that you are in here and we are like this?" I asked as I looked back up at her.

"No" she advised as she sat down on her bed.

"You are only lying in bed" she shrugged and I then saw her eyes fall onto the pile of mine and Ben's clothes and her eyes widened again.

"Oh" she muttered.

 **"OH!"** she exclaimed when she realised what me and Ben had done during our date night together.

"E" I whined and my face fell as I felt Ben stir in his sleep.

"You two have-" she started as she looked back at me.

"Yes" I confirmed.

"I didn't mean for it to happen" I advised as a smile spread across my face as I started to remember making love to Ben before getting lost in the daydream.

"But let me guess-" she started which made me look back at her.

"You are not going to complain" she finished as she let a smirk spread across her face.

"No" I grinned.

"I never would" I added as I let my face spread into a smug smirk.

"You girl" Evie laughs; I then noticed that there was a glint in her eye that told me that there was something wrong.

"Is something wrong E?" I asked.

"Erm-" She started and I watched as she looked down.

"It can wait until later" she said as she quickly looked up at me with a meek smile. I pulled one brow up at her; I opened my mouth to question her on this but as I felt Ben take a deep breath the realisation hit me. Evie couldn't speak to me because Ben was here. Yes he was asleep; but we couldn't really have the conversation Evie needed in case he woke up. I looked down at my sleeping beast and I couldn't help but smile as I watched as he smiled in his sleep. I made a mental note to ask him what he was dreaming about but then I remembered that we were both currently naked under my bed covers.

"E can you do me a favour?" I asked as I looked back up at her nervously.

"Yeah" she said slowly as she pulled one brow up in confusion.

"Can you go into the bathroom for five minutes? That way I can wake Ben up and we can put some clothes on; if we stand up you are going to see everything" I advised.

"Oh!" she exclaimed as her eyes widened.

"Ok" she said as she quickly stood up and I watched as she quickly walked around her bed and quickly walked into our bathroom - closing the door behind her. I looked down at Ben and I smiled; I really didn't want to wake him up; he looked so beautiful and perfect snuggled into my chest. But I knew that curfew was coming up and he had to be in his dorm; otherwise he would risk getting detention and a lecture from the Fairy Godmother.

"Benny" I said as I ran my fingers through his hair.

"Ben" I said more loudly and I watched as Ben snuggled his face into my chest.

"Hmph!" he puffed and I felt his arms tighten around me.

"Ben come on" I added as I gave his shoulders a gentle shake.

"You need to wake up" I muttered into his ears and I had to stop myself laughing when I heard Ben groan.

"Ben E is here" I advised before I pressed a kiss to the top of his head. I felt Ben's body go rigid on top of me as he digested what I had just said.

"What?" Ben exclaimed as his eyes snapped open.

"She hasn't seen anything; she's gone into the bathroom so we can get dressed" I said reassuringly as our eyes met.

"Sorry baby" I apologised as Ben pushed up from up me and we both sat up in bed. I quickly stole a look at Ben and I grinned; I couldn't believe that this beautiful creature was all mine and this is how it is going to stay.

"I didn't want to wake you up" I added as me and Ben started to reach over and collect our pajamas together so Evie could come back into the room.

"It's ok" he answered with a smile as we both pulled our sleep vests on.

"You are still staying the night with me though, right?" he asked hopefully as I pulled my pants on as he stood up and pulled his boxers back on.

"Of course" I replied; I couldn't wait to be snuggled back into my perfect Beast.

"So we can pick this up where we left off?" he teased as he sat back down next to me.

"Hmmm" I purred as I grinned at Ben. Ben stared at me for a few seconds before he reached over and pressed a brief kiss against my lips; we both shrugged quickly into our shorts and when we both checked that we were fully dressed and I nodded at Ben before I looked back at the bathroom.

"Evie!" I called.

"We are dressed!" I shouted. I then watched as the door opened and Evie nervously entered the room.

"Hello sleepy" she teased as she walked around her bed before she sat down on it.

"Hello Evie" Ben replied as he stretched and yawned.

"Mally let's go" he advised

"No" I said as I threw Evie a look. Yes I intended to go to Ben's dorm; but I wanted to speak to Evie first beforehand.

"What?" Ben asked as his face dropped.

"But you just said?" he added sadly.

"I need to talk to E" I advised.

"I'll come to your dorm in a little bit" I promised as I reached over and cupped the right hand side of his face.

"Try and stay awake" I chuckled.

"Ok" Ben said as a smile started to spread across his face.

"I better put more clothes on" he said as he looked down at himself.

"Probably" I agreed and I watched as Ben reached over and pulled his bag towards him.

"Are you ok Evie?" he asked as he looked up at Evie as he opened his bag and pulled his shirt and trousers out.

"Yeah" she replied as he stood up and pulled his trousers on and fastened his belt.

"It's been a long day" she added.

"Tell me about it" Ben said as he picked his shirt up and quickly put it on and he started to button it up over his sleep vest.

"It's been a long week" he advised and Evie nodded at him. I watched as Ben yawned again; a thought then came to me and I thought I better give Ben some reassurance.

"Ben" I said.

"Yes?" he asked as he sat back down next to me.

"If you fall asleep don't feel too bad" I advised as I watched as Ben pulled his shoes out of his bag.

"You'll just have to owe me" I teased as Ben slid his shoes on.

"Ok" he answered.

"Deal" Ben answered with a smug grin as he closed his bag.

"But I won't fall asleep" he promised.

"How can you be so certain?" I flirted.

"I wasn't finished cuddling" Ben flirted back.

"Me neither" I replied and I couldn't stop grinning when I heard Evie giggle. I looked over to her and I bit down on my bottom lip to stop myself laughing.

"Now go!" I teased as I playfully shoved Ben.

"Lucifer you are so demanding" he teased before he reached over and pressed a long and loving kiss against my lips.

"See you both later" he said after he pulled away and stared at me lovingly.

"See you later" we said as he stood up and picked his bag up. I watched as Ben walked towards my dorm door; he opened the door and turned and smiled at me for a few seconds before he left my dorm. I continued to stare after him; I loved Ben so much and I would do anything for him. I was glad that my plan had worked; I got Ben to rest. As I was making a mental note to add a couple of napping dates in the future then I heard a voice.

"Auradon to Mal" Evie said into our quiet dorm room.

"Yes E" I muttered and my eyes widened in shock as I noticed that I was now daydreaming about Ben.

"Sorry" I quickly apologised.

"You two" Evie laughed as she stood up and walked over to my bed and sat down.

"What?" I asked innocently as I looked over to her.

"You two at getting more active" she noted with a small smile.

"Well-" I started.

"Maybe" I agreed.

"But have you seen Ben; it would be very wrong not to" I sighed as I let my mind wander back onto to Ben.

"Mal!" Evie exclaimed which broke me out of my train of thought again.

"Sorry" I quickly apologised again. As I looked over to her I could tell that something was really bothering her; I knew that I was right to tell Ben to go to his dorm alone. Evie needed me and I couldn't just leave her; I knew Evie well enough to know that she would dwell on this all night if she didn't walk about it now - which would probably make her worse.

"What's wrong E?" I asked.

"I don't know whether I should talk about it" she advised nervously as she started to fidget with the rings on her right hand.

"Why?" I questioned.

"It might be me just being silly" she answered as she quickly looked up at me but as soon as our eyes met she quickly looked down.

"E" I said and I took both of Evie's hands in mine.

"Tell me about it and I will tell you whether you are being silly or not" I advised. I watched as she looked up at me and I gave her hands a gentle squeeze hoping that this would reassure her.

"Well as you know Doug is helping me with Evie 4 hearts-" she started.

"Correct" I prompted.

"Well I thought it would have gone into something; especially after the royal cotillion" she added as she pursed her lips together.

"Doug still hasn't made it official has he?" I wondered out loud.

"No" she confirmed and I felt her squeeze my hands.

"And what makes it worse we have just had an argument" she confessed.

"Why?" I asked as my eyes widened. Why would Evie and Doug argue? I thought things were going very well for the pair of them.

"Well-" she started but stopped as she pursed her lips together.

"E-" I started.

"I can't help you until you tell me" I stated bluntly and I watched as she nodded at me.

"I'm not saying that Doug is possessive because he's not; but sometimes I feel I only get a reaction like that when he sees me speaking to someone" she started to explain and I nodded. Doug did seem a little bit downtrodden when he thought Evie was talking to someone. Of course Evie wasn't like that I just wished that Doug would pluck up the courage to make it official with Evie.

"Not that way though!" she quickly defended herself.

"I would never purposely talk to someone to make Doug jealous" she added as she gripped my hands tightly.

"I never thought any different" I said reassuringly with a small smile.

"So I'm guessing he saw you speaking to someone and he didn't like it?" I asked.

"Correct" she confirmed.

"He always things that me and Happy's son, Harvey have a thing going on" she said sadly.

"I don't!" she pressed as she dropped my hands and let her head fall into her hands. I started to feel heartbroken for Evie; she didn't want anyone else apart from Doug. However he either couldn't or wouldn't ask Evie to be his girlfriend and they have had a couple of instances where Doug thought that Evie was dating someone else. Every time she wasn't; Evie might have been brought up to think that she needed a prince but she now knew that this wasn't the case. She wanted Doug, Doug and only Doug and I knew what I needed to say to make this situation better for my sister.

"Doug is the one for me Mal you know that" she urged.

"Well tell him that" I started and I watched as her eyes widened.

"Evie we are in a world where there are traditions" I added and I couldn't help but look down at Ben's signet ring on my finger.

"But that doesn't mean we shouldn't be the ones to shake things up a little bit" I advised with a small smile as I slid my hands back into hers and I gave her hands a gentle squeeze.

"What do you mean?" she wondered as I looked up at her.

"You ask Doug to be your boyfriend, talk to him about this situation; the only ones that are going to make things better are you and Doug. Evie your mother has told you all your life that the man needs to make the first move; you have tried this. But your mother might be wrong - we should be able to make the first move as well" I explained and I noticed a glint in her eyes which told me that she saw some truth in what I was saying to her.

"Evie you have already proven that you don't need a man" I urged as I nodded towards the rack of dresses that Evie was currently working on.

"But if you have found someone who makes you feel the same way that I feel about Ben then why should you not go and take it?" I finished.

"Thank you Mal" she said happily as a meek smile spread across her face.

"I needed to hear that" she added as she squeezed my hands again.

"You're welcome" I replied.

"I will gladly help you with anything E you know that" I pressed.

"I just want you to be happy; in fact that is all I want for you, Jay and Carlos" I continued.

"Yeah, we want the same for you" Evie replied with a smile.

"I love you M" she said happily.

"Love you too E" I replied as Evie dropped my hands and she pulled me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and I smiled over her shoulder; I hoped that what I had said to Evie helped her. Only time will tell and to be honest in my opinion if Doug didn't accept Evie being his girlfriend then he didn't deserve her. However I think I knew which way things were going to go and as long as Evie was happy - then so what I.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I know I have kept you waiting for these last few chapters and I do apologise about that. But I think you will appreciate the reason behind it; after posting 47 chapters at the start of October I took a couple of days away from writing and planned where I wanted to go. I have decided that I was going to try and complete a few of my stories. However this is also at the same time as trying to do my main story. Anyway enough of the waffle, let's jump back into it. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

After I spoke to Evie I quickly pulled a pair of jogger bottoms on and a purple hoodie; I didn't want to walk over to Ben's dorm in just my pajmers. I could just imagine the scandal now! I quickly made my way to his dorm; and I couldn't help but grin at him as he quickly answered his dorm door with a large grin on his face.

"Hello Stranger" he teased.

"Hello" I said as I walked into his dorm room.

"I thought you might have fallen asleep" I said as Ben closed and locked the door behind me.

"Never" he stated as he smiled at me.

"We have made arrangements to snuggle" he chuckled.

"I see" I noted as I sat down on Ben's bed.

"Conceal our actions from the world; so our words and promises can't be retold" I smiled as my eyes never left Ben's as I put up my sound cancelling spell. I wasn't anticipating that me and Ben were going to sleep together again tonight; but I knew that the Fairy Godmother and teachers did rounds around the school and I didn't want anyone hearing me speak to Ben as they walked past his dorm as this would arouse suspicion.

"Someone planning something?" he asked as he started to grin at me.

"No" I said innocently as I watched as Ben started to walk towards me.

"Whatever" he laughed.

"You have come to seduce me" he accused as he sat down next to me on his bed.

"Ha!" I said sarcastically.

"I haven't!" I added as I started to feel playful.

"I think you forget Mr Adams" I teased and I watched as he grinned at me again.

"I already have" I flirted smugly.

"Yes" Ben agreed as he slid closer to me and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Yes you did" he purred as he let his eyes start to burn into mine.

"Oh come here you" Ben laughed and he pressed a brief but very loving kiss against my lips.

"Hmm" Ben purred as he pulled away.

"What?" I questioned.

"I'm just thinking" he advised.

"Try not to think so hard Ben, you'll give yourself a headache" I laughed.

"Hey" he answered as he pretended to look hurt which made me giggle at him.

"Hmph!" he puffed.

"I'll get you back" he warned me.

"How?" I laughed and I watched as a large smirk spread across his face.

"Like this?" he said darkly and his hands flew to my sides and he started to tickle me.

"Ben!" I shrieked.

 **"NO!"** I shouted as I started to wriggle against Ben to no avail. Me and Ben ended up wrestling around on his bed; and unfortunately for me he was able to straddle me and he continued to tickle me.

"Stop!" I begged.

"Please?" I pleaded.

"No!" he stated back.

"No one can hear!" he smugly reminded me.

"Ben please" I begged as I tried to get his hands away from my waist. I started to think about what would get him to stop; then I decided to take a stab in the dark.

"I'm sorry!" I giggled.

"I'm sorry!" I shrieked and I took a sigh of relief when Ben stopped tickling me and he grinned down at me.

"You don't play fair" I pouted.

"I never said I did" he laughed.

"Hmph!" I puffed.

"I'll only get you back later" I warned him as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Promises promises baby" he flirted before he lowered himself down onto me and he pressed a long and loving kiss against my lips as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I smiled against his lips when I heard Ben purr against my lips as I purposely caught my tongue against the room of his mouth. We both pulled away when the very familiar ache in our lungs came to us and we stared lovingly at each other. Yes he annoyed the living daylights out of me at times but I wouldn't have my Beast any other way.

"Anyway-" I breathed as I started to play with the hair on the back of his head.

"Anyway?" he prompted.

"What were you thinking about before?" I asked.

"Oh you mean what was giving me a headache?" he joked as he jabbed me in the side.

"Yes" I confirmed.

"That one" I laughed as I brushed my nose against his.

"I was just thinking about how lucky I am to have you" he said lovingly before pressing a kiss to the tip of my nose.

"Not every girlfriend will do what you have done for me tonight" he noted.

"Well I'm not like everyone else" I said innocently which made him chuckle.

"I thought that's why you were so hopelessly in love with me" I teased as I started to stroke the top of his back.

"That is true" he agreed lovingly.

"You are one of a kind" he stated.

"And most importantly Mal my dear" he said as he cupped the left hand side of my face with his right hand and he started to stroke his thumb along my cheek.

"You are mine" he stated.

"For now and always" he finished lovingly.

"Of course I am" I said happily.

"Like you are mine for now and always" I promised to him.

"Of course I am" Ben said mimicking my voice.

"The cheek of it!" I exclaimed as I playfully shoved him. Ben chuckled at me before we fell into silence as we stared into each other's eyes. It wasn't long before mine and Ben's lips found each other's in a heated fashion that lead into a series of long and loving kisses that I didn't want to end.

* * *

"Is everything ok with Evie?" I heard Ben ask as I was snuggled into his chest.

"Yeah she's fine" I said as I slowly stroked his chest as I stared at the ceiling.

"She just needed shoving in the right direction that's all" I stated.

"What do you mean?" Ben asked.

"Between us?" I asked as I slowly looked up at him.

"Between us" he promised sincerely which made me smile up at him.

"Her and Doug had an argument today" I advised.

"Really?" he asked incredulously as he started to run his fingers up my side slowly.

"Why?" he wondered.

"Doug saw Evie talking to someone and he got the wrong end of the stick" I confirmed.

"Again? I don't know why he won't make it official with her; everyone can see they are both crazy about each other" he advised as he continued to trace patterns up and down my side.

"I know" I replied.

"I've told Evie to make the first move; if Doug doesn't accept her asking him to be her boyfriend then he doesn't deserve her" I said. This was the truth; Doug didn't deserve Evie if he turned her down. I know that deep down both of them cared about each other; they both just kept skirting around the dwarf in the room. If Evie wouldn't ask Doug then maybe I was going to have to try and push them together some how; I knew it was wrong to interfere but I knew if the role was reversed she would push me and Ben together.

"Look at you" Ben teased.

"Trying to change tradition" he laughed.

"Well as you have probably guessed your Majesty-" I teased as I rolled onto my stomach and looked up at him.

"I like to shake things up" I laughed and I watched as he grinned at me.

"That you do" he said.

"My perfect dragon" he added lovingly as he reached up and stroked my face.

"Let's get into bed my love; our cuddling season awaits" he said as he yawned.

"As you wish your Majesty" I said mock seriously as I rolled away from him.

"You girl" he chuckled as he pulled the covers back and we climbed under the covers and me and Ben snuggled into each other; with nothing to bother us apart from morning breaking.

* * *

Me and Ben were just about to slip into a peaceful slumber however we were both abruptly brought back to reality when we heard someone knocking on Ben's dorm door.

"Are you expecting anyone?" I yawned.

"No" Ben advised as we both broke apart and quickly sat up.

"It's after curfew" he advised as he rubbed his eyes.

"No one should be bothering me unless it is an-" he stopped as he stretched and yawned.

"An emergency" he finished.

"Darn" I said as I pursed my lips together.

"And here is me trying to get you to rest" I stated as I shook my head.

"Well you tried" Ben offered.

"I wonder what is wrong now" he groaned as he got up from bed and he picked his sleep vest up and shrugged back into it. I pouted slightly as he quickly put it back on; I didn't want him to. I loved snuggling into his bare chest and I was very content when he pulled it off and threw it to the floor.

"Hang on Ben" I said as I watched him start to sleepily walk towards his dorm door.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm getting on the couch; so whoever that is just thinks we have been watching TV" I advised. Who ever that was behind the door I didn't want them to think that I had been in bed cuddling with Ben. Yes this might have been the case; but me and Ben didn't want this getting out.

"I see" he nodded as he watched me quickly jump off his bed, land on his couch and quickly turned his TV on.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Ready" I advised as I pulled the throw off his couch around me. I watched as Ben unlocked and opened the door and both of our faces dropped in panic when we saw who was their waiting for us.

"Fairy Godmother" Ben said politely with his trademark smile. I froze on the couch; someone must have told her that I was here – there was no other way she would know. I had snuck into Ben's dorm before and hadn't been found out; I need to stick to teleporting if I wanted to make sure that this didn't happen again.

"Your Majesty" she said politely as she stepped into room.

"I'm sorry to disrupt you after curfew" she added.

"It's ok" Ben replied.

"How can I help?" he asked.

"I have heard that you have someo-" she started then I watched as her eyes landed on me.

"Hello Mal" she said as her face dropped.

"Hello Fairy Godmother" I replied.

"How are you?" I asked.

"I'm fine thank you" she answered.

"You both know the rules about curfew" she said sternly as she looked from me to Ben.

"Yes" we chorused.

"We got lost in the film" I advised as I nodded towards the TV, which luckily had a film on.

"Sorry" I apologised.

"I see" she nodded.

"Well I think I will walk Mal back to her dorm your Majesty" she advised.

"We don't want this getting out do we?" she asked sincerely.

"Of course not" he sighed in defeat. We both knew that we couldn't argue with her; I needed to go back to my dorm room. And I no doubt had detention with Fairy Godmother but I didn't mind – Ben was worth it.

"Goodnight Ben" I said as I stood up and threw the throw off me.

"Goodnight Mal" Ben said as I slid my feet back into my purple flip flops and shrugged back into my hoodie. I walked up to Ben and I winked at him before I stepped out into the corridor feeling a little bit nervous about the conversation with Fairy Godmother that I was about to have.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys I hope you like where I am going with this story, I wonder how the Fairy Godmother knew that Mal was there? Do you guys have any ideas? Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

After Ben closed his dorm door I was instantly hit with a feeling of worry; I now had to deal with the wrath of Fairy Godmother. I knew she would understand if I told her the reason why I was in Ben's dorm; but I was obviously going to leave certain details out.

"Mal you know how risky this is" she said sternly as we started to walk down the corridor together.

"I know" I said as I pursed my lips together.

"But I swear it is not what it looks like" I added as I looked at her.

"Try me?" she offered.

"Ben has been so stressed out lately; so I made him rest; we were watching one of his stupid car films" I advised. I didn't really feel that bad for lying to Fairy Godmother; it was technically a lie – I was just bending the truth a little bit.

"I see" she noted.

"Well yes you might have had the best intentions and I do believe you" she advised.

"But not everyone will" she said sternly.

"We have rules for a reason" she finished.

"Yes Fairy Godmother" I nodded as we started to walk into the girls dorm room building. I opened my mouth to ask the Fairy Godmother something but I stopped when I noticed that Audrey was stood waiting in the alcove. I pulled one brow up in confusion at her but when her eyes landed on me a large grin spread across her face.

"See I told you Fairy Godmother" she said gleefully as she pointed at me.

"Audrey?" I asked confounded as we walked up to her. Audrey? I couldn't believe this; Audrey was with Chad now. During her holiday with Flora, Fauna and Merryweather Audrey had rang Chad and he went to 'rescue' her; since coming back they had started dating again. So I didn't really know why she was trying to cause trouble for me and Ben; she still seemed bitter that I managed to get Ben away from her.

"Yes Mal it was me" she snapped.

"I happen to follow the rules" she stated bluntly.

"Unlike you!" she spat as she prodded me in the chest which made me falter. It was a good thing that I had changed my ways; if she had done that to me on the Isle she would be on the floor by now licking her wounds.

"Audrey Beauty!" the Fairy Godmother snapped.

"I am appalled at your attitude" she noted.

"Both of you this way" she stated and she nodded towards the stairs and me and Audrey followed her up the staircase to our floor.

"Now Mal you know the risks of being out of your dorm after curfew" Fairy Godmother advised as we stood outside of mine and Evie's dorm.

"Of course Fairy Godmother" I said politely with a weak smile as I wrapped my arms around me.

"You will join me and Audrey in detention tomorrow night" she informed me.

"Yes you will" Audrey added darkly and I had to resist the urge to laugh. Audrey had obviously misheard Fairy Godmother; I would be able to get through this a little better knowing that Audrey was also getting her comeuppance.

"I wouldn't dare do such things when I was with Ben" she mocked and then I watched as her face dropped.

"I'm sure I heard you wrong Fairy Godmother" she started nervously as she turned and looked at the Fairy Godmother.

"For a second there I thought you said I also had detention tomorrow night" she laughed.

"You do Audrey" the Fairy Godmother confirmed.

"What?" Audrey asked panic stricken.

"Why?" she asked.

"I informed you of Mal's rule breaking" she reminded her.

"Yes you did" Fairy Godmother answered.

"And I am grateful for that" she added.

"However to make sure the rules were upheld you broke the rules yourself; it would appear that sometimes having the best intentions may lead you into poor judgement" she went on to say.

"Isn't that right Mal?" she questioned.

"That is correct Fairy Godmother" I replied.

"I'm sorry; we really did get lost with the time" I stated innocently and I saw that Audrey's face dropped.

"That's ok; I'll see you tonight" she replied.

"See you both tonight" I said sweetly as I put my key into my dorm door and I unlocked the door.

"Fairy Godmother I implore you-" Audrey started as I opened the door.

"Audrey unless you want to get another detention I would stop now; and go to bed" Fairy Godmother warned her as I stepped into my dorm room.

"Goodnight" she said and as I closed the door I saw Audrey stamp on the floor before she quickly turned and left to go to her own dorm room.

"I thought you were spending the night with Ben" I heard Evie say; and when I turned to look at her I noticed that she was still at her sewing table working on one of the new dresses that was currently on her current dress order.

"I was" I said as I locked our dorm door behind me and I pulled the key out.

"Until Audrey went running to Fairy Godmother" I advised bitterly.

"What?" Evie asked incredulously.

"Yeah" I said as I started to walk towards my bed.

"We both have to do detention tomorrow night and Audrey's not happy" I advised as I sat down and unzipped my hoodie.

"Why?" Evie questioned.

"She doesn't think that she should get detention as she was helping to uphold the rules" I said sarcastically. At times I really didn't know where I was with Audrey; sometimes I thought I was getting somewhere with her and then she would pull a stunt like this. However she needed to get it into her head that Ben was mine and this is how it was going to stay – no matter how much trouble she was going to try and make for us.

"That girl" Evie sighed as she continued to sew jewels onto a light green corset.

"I know" I nodded.

"I'm just going to ring Ben" I advised as I pulled my phone out.

"Ok" she answered not looking at me as I rang Ben and he answered on the second ring.

"Hey" he said down the phone.

"Hey" I replied.

"I nearly didn't ring in case you fell asleep" I advised.

"There was no way I was going to fall asleep until I spoke to you" he replied which made me smile.

"Are you ok?" he quickly asked.

"Yeah" I confirmed.

"I do have detention tomorrow night though" I advised.

"I'm sorry baby" he said sadly.

"Don't worry about it; you're worth it" I said and I noticed that Evie was now smirking at me so I stuck my tongue out at her and she started giggling at me.

"I wonder how she knew you were in my dorm" Ben sighed angrily.

"Oh I know" I stated.

"Audrey told her" I explained.

"Audrey?" he asked slowly.

"Yeah" I confirmed.

"Audrey must have seen me go to your dorm room; because Fairy Godmother told her to wait outside of the girls dorm" I continued.

"She openly admitted to it; apparently she never snuck into your dorm when you were together" I finished. I knew this already; Audrey and Ben seemed like a very weird couple. There were times I had seen Ben try to hold her hand but she wouldn't allow him to; I remember thinking that I felt sorry for him. He looked very put out when she wouldn't let him; she then would link his arm and drag him around school and talk over him. I made a mental note to always let Ben be who he is; I would never do anything like what Audrey did to him but I would be cautious to make sure that my behaviour didn't ever make him feel put out. But I knew that me and Ben were going to be ok; we always talked our way through things and we always would.

"No" he confirmed which broke me out of my train of thought.

"No she didn't" he added.

"To be honest with you I didn't want her to" he admitted which made me grin.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah" he confirmed.

"I've told you before Mal mine and your relationship is different to what I had with Audrey" he reminded me.

"Well I can think of one obvious difference" I stated which made both me and Evie giggle.

"Not like that Mal" Ben laughed.

"I mean that I loved Audrey but I wasn't in love with her; like I am with you. We both make each other better" he said lovingly and I felt my stomach flutter.

"Yeah" I confirmed.

"I know" I stated.

"So pray for me when I have detention with Fairy Godmother and Audrey tomorrow night" I teased.

"I will do" Ben answered.

"I bet Audrey wasn't happy with having detention" he replied.

"She wasn't; she thought she shouldn't have got it because she was upholding the rules" I repeated.

"Yeah" he said.

"Ben?" I stated.

"Aha?" he replied.

"I'm sorry we couldn't snuggle" I said sadly as I pouted.

"It's ok" he replied and I could tell by his voice he was smiling.

"You'll just have to owe me" he teased.

"Yeah" I stated.

"Unless?" he started.

"Unless?" I prompted.

"You could come back to me?" he flirted.

"Ben I'll get caught" I said sadly. There was nothing more I wanted right now was to go back to Ben's dorm and cuddle; but I couldn't risk it. I didn't know what Fairy Godmother would do if she caught me for the second time in one night!

"No you won't" he disagreed.

"Only me and you know about you teleporting" he reminded me.

"Look at you trying to get me to break the rules" I laughed.

"Well I've been taught well-" he laughed.

"By a certain bad girl" he said innocently.

"Oh really?" I joked as I started to feel playful.

"Anyone I know?" I teased.

"You may have heard of her, yeah" he replied as he started to play along.

"Who is she? I don't know whether I need to be worried or not" I stated and I watched as Evie looked up from her dress and she started to look concerned. I quickly winked and shook my head at her before she nodded back at me before she returned back to what she was doing. There was no way Ben was like that; he wouldn't have another girl on the go. He loved me endlessly and to be honest I knew he didn't have the time anyway!

"I don't think you need to be worried" he continued.

"She's called Mal Faery" he said proudly.

"Mal Faery?" I asked innocently.

"Yeah" he laughed.

"I've heard of her; yeah I've heard she's pretty bad ass" I answered passively which made Evie giggle again.

"I'll see you in two" I advised.

"Ok" he said.

"Hurry" he said and I quickly hung up on him.

"You're going back aren't you?" Evie asked as I stood back up.

"Yeah of course I am, unfinished business and all that" I teased which made us both giggle.

"See you in the morning" I winked before I teleported into Ben's dorm and onto his bed.

"What took you so long?" he joked and it was at this point that I noted that Ben was already back in bed and under the covers.

"I was talking to E" I laughed.

"I see" he nodded.

"Let's get back into bed before anyone else tries to steal you away from me" he stated as he pulled the covers back so I could jump in next to him.

"Agreed" I said as I quickly jumped out of my flip flops and hoodie and I crawled back into bed and back into my soul mate's arms so we could fall asleep in each other's arms – this time we were undisturbed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, what do you think so far? I am really enjoying writing this story as it has helped me get rid of some of the writer's block that I was facing. Anyway let's jump straight into this. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

After a very good and undisturbed sleep me and Ben aimlessly talked for a little bit; Ben kept thanking me for the night before which was confusing to me. He didn't need to thank me for being there for him and making him rest; that is what I am for. I want Ben to be happy and well rested, not very tired, grouchy, grumpy and possibly even ill.

After we spoke for a little bit we made out but we stopped before it could go any further; the last thing we needed was for someone to come and see Ben and for us to get caught out. So I unwillingly untangled myself from him and shrugged back into my clothes; I really didn't want to leave him. In fact if I had my way I never would; but I had to. Life always managed to get in the way; but Ben assured me there would be a time when we would be together more often. As I teleported back into my dorm I couldn't let the thought escape my mine – _why couldn't it be soon?_

* * *

To say that I was having a weird day was an understatement! It was now just after second period and I was feeling very unsettled; everywhere I went people were giving me funny looks. However what unsettled me even more was the fact that Audrey was walking around with a smug grin on her face – which only got bigger if she noticed that I was near her or looking at her. I would speak to Ben about this later; everyone stared at me since coming to Auradon. But I couldn't escape the feeling of doubt in the pit of my stomach.

During morning break Evie came running up to me quickly and she pulled me into a private alcove so we could talk. I was going to ask her what in Hades was wrong but before I got the chance to she lifted her right hand and I saw that Doug's signet ring was on her finger. Evie told me that she saw Doug after breakfast and they talked about what happened yesterday; apparently Doug knew there was nothing going on he just hates to think that someone is trying to take Evie away from him. Evie then told me that she used her advice and it's official – Evie and Doug are a couple! I was over the moon for the pair of them; and I knew that they would get there really. They just needed a shove in the right direction.

* * *

As I was in Art class one of the school prefects came to tell Miss Finch that the Fairy Godmother wanted to see me; I knew that this wasn't going to be good. Especially as Ben was meant to be in class with me and he was nowhere to be seen! So as I left the classroom I still had everyone pulling funny looks at me; _at least I was going to find out what was going_ on I told myself as I closed the classroom door behind me.

* * *

"This doesn't look very good" I noted as I closed the office door behind me. I was now in Fairy Godmother's office and what took me off guard was the fact that Ben, Belle and Adam were all waiting for me.

"It isn't" Ben said sadly as he pursed his lips together.

"Please take a seat Mal" Fairy Godmother said as she gestured to the seat, next to Ben, in front of her desk with her right hand.

"Ok" I said slowly as I sat down and I let my bag drop from my shoulder and onto the floor.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I pulled a confused look at the four of them.

"May I?" I heard Ben ask.

"Of course" Adam answered. Ben then turned to look at me and he took my left hand in his right; I took in a deep breath involuntarily – _I really didn't like the look of this._

"Mal there are rumours going around school that Fairy Godmother caught us sleeping together last night" he advised.

"What?" I asked incredulously.

"But that's not true" I quickly snapped. Now I knew why people were giving me funny looks all morning; they thought that I had been caught sleeping with Ben. And I know for a fine fact who started spreading this rumour – she better keep her smug face away from me. Otherwise she really will get it!

"I know" he said breaking me out of my train of thought.

"The reason why I have asked you to come to my office Mal is because we need to discuss this" Fairy Godmother said making me look away from Ben and towards her.

"I would be having this discussion with any student but due to who you are-" she started.

"You need to be sterner with us" I finished for her.

"Yes" she confirmed.

"I can't believe this!" I exclaimed as I shook my head.

"Neither can I" Ben muttered as he started to stroke the back of my hand with both of his thumbs.

"I think I know who has done this as well" I accused darkly.

"Mal-" Fairy Godmother started.

"Sorry Fairy Godmother" I apologised.

"But only you, Ben, Evie and Audrey knew that I was in Ben's dorm last night" I advised.

"And I know that E wouldn't have said anything" I stated.

"Yes but be that as it may you can't approach Audrey on this" she explained.

"Hmm" I grunted.

"Mal please" Belle said and I looked over to her and she gave me a wary look.

"Sorry Queen Belle" I apologised. The last thing I wanted to do was to cause a scene with Audrey; I could just imagine the backlash from Queen Leah – for not just me but Ben, Belle and Adam. They were my new family and I didn't want to make things any harder for them.

"I know you and Ben are in a relationship and of course we can't dictate to you what you can and can't do-" Belle started.

"Mother really?" Ben stated incredulously.

"Yes Ben" she replied sternly.

"It would appear that we need to have this conversation" she added.

"Yes" Ben said.

"But be that as it may can it not be at home; not at school with god knows who listening" he stated as he nodded towards the office door. We all turned around and noticed that there were students milling around outside – no doubt trying to hear some more gossip to spread.

"Excuse me" Fairy Godmother said as she stood up and she quickly walked around her desk and opened her office door.

"Unless you want to sign yourselves up for detention for the rest of the week you will remove yourselves from my office" I heard her warn.

"You have no business being here" she continued.

"Thank you" she finished before she closed the door.

"Now where were we?" she said happily as she walked around her desk.

"I do believe Ben has a point; we do need to have this conversation away from prying ears" Adam said as Fairy Godmother sat back down.

"But I do believe there should be no more sleep overs" he said as he threw me and Ben a stern look. I couldn't help but sigh and look away; I hated the fact that me and Ben couldn't be more free in our relationship. Of course I understood why and I respected the fact but it still didn't stop it being any less annoying.

"Father" Ben whined.

"No Ben" Adam stated.

"You both need to remember you are in the public eye; these type of rumours can damage your reputations" he explained and me and Ben both looked down at the floor.

"We know that" I muttered.

"We weren't even doing anything!" I exclaimed as I looked up at Adam.

"Ben looked tired and I made him rest. I know how it looks to everyone; but it really isn't like that" I urged.

"We believe you; but we need to look like we are taking this seriously" Adam replied as he pursed his lips together.

"I know" I answered meekly.

"I just can't believe that mine and Ben's relationship needs to be discussed so openly; it should only be between me and Ben" I said sadly.

"I know and we understand your frustration" Belle replied. I looked down at the floor and I was hit with a wave of sadness and embarrassment. I don't want the whole world knowing the intimate details of my relationship with Ben; sleeping with him was a very big deal for me. It took a lot to let him in and trust him like that; I would never change a thing that has happened between us. But I couldn't lie and say that this situation wasn't taking a shine off this for me because it was; I felt we were going to be watched more closely. And I was scared that this meant that our time was going to be restricted further than it already was.

"Mal are you ok?" Ben asked.

"Yeah" I muttered.

"You don't look it" he noted.

"I'm annoyed" I confirmed as I looked up at him.

"Why?" he questioned.

"Leave it Ben" I said as I pulled my hand away from hisll and I looked away from him.

"No Mal please tell me; have I done something to upset you?" he asked quickly. I quickly looked back at him and I could see panic was starting to embed its way into his eyes. I was now mentally kicking myself as I didn't want Ben to think that I was annoyed or upset at him as none of this was his fault.

"No of course not" I said as I slid my hand back into his.

"I'm just annoyed at the fact our relationship is never going to be just between us" I stated.

"Sorry" I said to Fairy Godmother, Belle and Adam. I didn't want them to think that this was a dig at them; as it may have sounded as such.

"It's ok; we understand" Belle advised and I watched as Adam and the Fairy Godmother nodded at this.

"It is between us Mal" Ben pressed as he squeezed my hand making me look back at him.

"It would appear it's not" I stated.

"Sorry Mal" Belle said sadly.

"It's fine; I know I sound bitter it's just-" I started.

"Loving Ben is a big deal for me; I knew that we have more restrictions that everyone else. I'm just annoyed that me and Ben are now going to have to be kept separate due to rumours that aren't even true" I explained.

"I should be able to spend time with my boyfriend without fearing what people think" I added as I looked at Ben and smiled.

"Your right" Adam said.

"You should" Fairy Godmother added.

"I think we will talk about it more later" Belle finished.

"Yes" I said.

"Yes we will" I added and I noted that both Adam and Belle was looking at me lovingly.

"I think it would probably be for the best that you both stay at Auradon Castle this weekend at least this way you are out of the limelight for the weekend at least" Adam suggested.

"Yeah" Ben said as he smiled at me.

"I'll have to stay back after school though" I stated.

"Why?" Belle asked.

"I got detention for being in Ben's dorm last night" I advised.

"I see" Belle noted.

"I'll wait in my dorm; we'll go home together" Ben suggested.

"Yes" I replied.

"I'll be there to escort you both" Belle advised.

"Really?" Ben asked his mother.

"Yes Ben really" she stated and me and Ben both threw a sullen look at each other.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, I hope you are enjoying the story so far. I really enjoyed writing this story. I know I have said this about every story but I am a firm believer that you need to enjoy the stories you write or why bother? This chapter was really fun to write; tell me what you think? Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

The rest of the day was just as weird as the start of the day; people were still giving me funny looks apart from all of our friends now knew. I quickly reassured them all that we weren't doing what everyone thinks we were and they believed us. And even though I had promised that I wouldn't go anywhere near Audrey I nearly had a near miss.

We were all sat working on our History of Auradon projects; and unfortunately, Audrey was only a few tables away. It took everything in me to not run at her and make her pay for what she has started but I kept reminding myself that I wasn't evil anymore. However it got even harder when she started making comments.

"You know what Sarah?" I heard Audrey ask. It was times like this that I wished I wasn't part fairy; due to this fact I had super senses so even though she was muttering with her friends I could hear every word.

"What Audrey?" Sarah asked innocently.

"I really don't know what Ben sees in her!" she spat.

"Well we all do now" she mocked.

"She has no morals obviously!" she said darkly.

"Something she much have learnt from that hell hole she comes from" she finished and I heard the full table of girls start laughing. I gripped the pen tightly in my hand; I needed to calm down. I didn't want to cause a scene; but it was killing me to not get her back. _Oh just you wait Beauty – I will have the last laugh!_

"It will only be a matter of time" Audrey continued as I sighed.

"For what?" I heard Alison ask.

"When that bad girl façade disappears. I still stand by what we said before; you can't make a villain a queen" Audrey said smugly. I bit down on my bottom lip; I knew people still thought this. And I knew that there were people that thought I wasn't good enough for Ben and I never would be. This made me feel worthless; all I wanted was to be perfect for Ben. I wanted to be the one to make him happy; he was adamant that I was the only person for him. But I couldn't even lie to myself and say that there might be a day when Ben wanted to end things.

"Mal are you ok?" I heard Ben say as he brought his face close to mine so we could speak privately.

"No" I muttered as I felt him wrap his arm around my shoulders.

"I'm not" I added bitterly as I balled my fists together.

"Why? What's wrong?" he quickly asked.

"Audrey is making comments" I advised.

"Ignore her" Ben stated as he angrily sighed and threw Audrey and her friends a dark look.

"It's hard to ignore her Ben" I said bitterly as I threw my pen down angrily and I picked my book up. I noted that Evie, Jay, Carlos, Doug, Lonnie and Jane were now looking up at me and they all looked concerned. I just concentrated on one of my sketches and tried to calm down; however it wasn't working.

"When what she is saying is really hurting me" I finished darkly as I gritted my teeth together.

"What is she saying?" he questioned.

"That I have no morals and it is only a matter of time before the bad girl façade disappears" I muttered sadly and I had to push down the lump that was trying to form in my throat.

"She's tearing up where I used to live as well" I advised as I looked down sadly.

"Hey" Ben said as he pulled me into a hug.

"You know that's not true" he stated as he stroked the top of my back.

"Don't you?" he asked after I didn't comment and I could tell that he was starting to panic by the tone of his voice.

"Yeah" I finally muttered.

"It just still hurts" I advised sadly as I looked up at Ben.

"I really don't want to lose you" I said sadly as I looked into his eyes.

"You never are going to" he promised.

"I promise" he added before he pressed a brief but loving kiss against my lips. I started to feel better about the situation; however my mood instantly changed when I heard Audrey's voice again.

"Urgh!" she grimaced.

"Look at that" she stated.

"I would never do that; see what I mean?" she asked her friends and I heard them murmur a response back.

"She is not Queen material; and she never will be" Audrey continued.

"She is just street trash and as soon as Ben wakes up the better" she laughed darkly which made me freeze in Ben's arms.

"He needs someone so much better than her!" she tutted.

"She is only deluding herself and she's in for a shock when he realises he needs a princess not a slut like her" she continued which made my stomach churn.

"Can you imagine if Ben gets her pregnant? He'll have to marry her and then we will be stuck with her forever! Can you imagine that? No one wants her here anyway!" she finished. I couldn't stop myself I was filled with anger and rage and I couldn't stop myself. I slowly shrugged out of Ben's arms and I watched as he pulled a confused look at me however his eyes widened as I stood up and pushed my chair back.

"Mal where are you going?" he asked.

"To sort her out!" I spat.

"Mal don't" Ben warned me as he slid his hand into mine.

"Just leave her she's really not worth it" he said.

"I'm sorry Ben" I apologised as I pulled my wrist back.

"I need to; she has got away with too much so far" I stated. I watched as he opened his mouth to speak but I quickly cut him off.

"I am not street trash! And I am not a slut!" I advised him. I watched as his eyes widened once more before he looked over to Audrey and he grimaced. Before Ben could jump up and defend me I quickly turned around and walked up to Audrey's table. I watched as she noticed that I was making my way towards her and for a second she looked scared. But then this look quickly left her eyes and a dark stare entered her eyes.

"Mal!" she snapped as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Now how can I help you?" she asked sarcastically.

"Audrey" I grimaced and I started to glare at her and I noticed that Audrey's face dropped.

"Yes?" she muttered. I opened my mouth to speak but another voice cut me off. Of course she is here – she's always here. And she is probably keeping an eye on me, Ben and Audrey so this situation didn't escalate.

"Oh hello Mal" the Fairy Godmother said as she appeared from behind one of the bookcases.

"Hello Fairy Godmother" I replied politely but I didn't take my eyes from Audrey and I couldn't help but smile at her when she started to look scared.

"How is your history project coming along?" the Fairy Godmother asked obviously trying to defuse the situation. I knew that the Fairy Godmother will have heard the conversation; so I also knew this is why she stepped in for. Everything that Audrey had said had really upset me so there was no way that I wasn't going to retaliate.

"Fine" I replied.

"Just fine" I added as I glared at Audrey as I balled my fists up. I was trying to concentrate on my breathing so this would calm me down; if I didn't calm down soon I was in danger of jumping over this desk and getting at Audrey. And I don't think anyone would stop me – even Ben.

"Mal" I heard the Fairy Godmother say as I inched a little bit closer to Audrey.

"Mal!" the Fairy Godmother shouted and I finally tore my eyes away from Audrey and looked at her.

"Can I have a word outside?" she asked.

"Of course" I said with a warm smile.

"This can wait" I stated as I threw a dark look at Audrey and I watched as Audrey gulped. I then turned and I walked out of the library; my eyes met with Ben's for a few seconds and I watched him get up. Fairy Godmother must have gestured to him not to follow us as I saw that he nodded before he slowly and sadly dropped back into his chair.

I walked out into the corridor and I leant onto the nearby windowsill; I took a couple of breaths to help steady myself. I needed to calm down; _I didn't want to make this situation any worse_! The last thing I needed was to have a physical or verbal fight with Audrey and cause an absolute scandal with the council elders.

"Mal you need to watch your temper" the Fairy Godmother said as she walked up to me.

"Well she needs to keep her mouth shut!" I snapped as I sighed.

"I know I heard and to be honest with you I am very shocked" she stated as I started to concentrate on a part of the woodwork around the window.

"But fighting isn't the way to get through this; proving you are the better person is" I heard her say as I took another deep breath to steady myself.

"Fairy Godmother I really don't want to be bad or evil-" I started.

"But she pushes every single one of my buttons" I whined as I balled my fists up together.

"I know" she replied.

"Your family has history" she added.

"But that isn't an excuse for what she said" she stated.

"I know" I replied as I tore my eyes from the window and I let my head drop down.

"I just want her to leave me and Ben alone; I don't know why she is trying to cause all of this bother; she is with Chad" I said as I looked over to the Fairy Godmother.

"I wasn't going to start fighting with her; she's not worth it" I said sincerely as I looked into her blank face.

"I was just going to confront her, I promise" I continued.

"I know you told me not to but what she said really hurt" I admitted as I bit down on my bottom lip.

"I know" she nodded.

"But Mal-" she started as she took my right hand in both of hers.

"You will need to remember you need to" she started.

"Act appropriately; the king's consort can't be seen to be fighting" I said cutting her off. Since getting together with Ben I had been told a lot of things; but acting appropriately was always at the top of the list.

"I know" I repeated.

"I think it would probably would be easier to give me a list of what I can do" I laughed.

"Thank you" I said happily as I started to feel my anger start to slip away; I was never going to do anything that would send me back to the Isle. But I still wanted to get Audrey back for what she was currently doing; and I would have the final word with her. I might have to be a little bit patient; I was also grateful to the Fairy Godmother. I needed to take a few minutes out to calm down and think rationally about the situation. I didn't care what Audrey said or thought about me; it didn't matter. All that mattered to me is what my friend and family thought; and most importantly what Ben thought.

"You're welcome" she replied.

"I will have a word with Audrey" she said as she squeezed my hand again.

"Leave her to me" she stated.

"I will" I promised as I smiled at her.

"Good" she smiled back.

"Now I expect you to get a good mark in that project Mal" she said mock seriously which made me laugh.

"I'll try" I grinned.

"Mal if you ever need to talk about anything" she said with her trademark bright and welcoming smile.

"You know where I am" she finished happily.

"Of course" I answered.

"Thank you for your time Fairy Godmother" I added.

"You're very welcome Mal" she said proudly.

"Let's get you back to your work" she advised as she dropped my hand. I then followed the Fairy Godmother into the library however she disappeared again down one of the bookcases. I couldn't help but throw a look in Audrey's direction and I couldn't help but note that she looked worried. I shook my head and walked towards Ben and dropped into my seat next to Ben; I saw that he looked concerned so I slid my chair closer to his and I smiled at him.

"You ok?" he asked concerned as he wrapped his left arm around my shoulders.

"Perfect" I advised with a smile.

"In fact-" I started.

"It's nothing a hug wouldn't fix" I teased. I watched as Ben grinned at me before he pulled me into a hug; I snuggled into the side of his head and I sighed. This is why I would go through anything for Ben; even through this hug I could tell that he loved my endlessly. I felt safe and secure and Ben gave me something that I always wanted for as long as I could remember – someone to love me and for me to belong somewhere. There was no way that I was allowing anyone; and especially not Audrey to take Ben away from me.

Probably due to the fact that we were in the library Ben pulled away and ended the hug a lot sooner than I would have liked. Instead we stared at each other for a few seconds before I pressed a loving but brief kiss against his lips.

"It's a good thing I love you, you know that?" I teased.

"I wouldn't go through this for anyone else" I added as I smiled at him.

"I know that and I am grateful" he said lovingly as he cupped the left hand side of my face with his right hand.

"I would do the same for you" he promised.

"I know you would" I replied as I brushed my nose against his.

"Mal" Ben said after we had been staring into each other's eyes for a few seconds.

"Yes Ben" I replied.

"I love you too" he said proudly before he pressed a loving kiss against my lips.

* * *

The rest of the day went over quick and the next thing I knew I found myself in Fairy Godmother's classroom for my detention. She told me that I had to work on some school work for the next half an hour and she wanted to see that I had made progress. So I decided to work a little bit more on my history project; everyone in our class was given a royal family to write about at random and I happened to get Belle and Adam. I had a little bit more of my written piece to do but I didn't really want to start in detention; thankfully I wanted to do some sketches alongside the project so I decided to work on these.

Audrey however decided to bring her Chemistry homework with her; so as we started the room fell into silence. It was very awkward; she kept throwing me looks to see if she was I was looking at her. And I wasn't going to give her the satisfaction; she wanted to see that she was bothering me and I wasn't going to give her what she wanted.

So after a very awkward thirty minutes the Fairy Godmother quickly checked over both of our work and gave us a little talk about upholding the rules. However as soon as we were excused I quickly left the room and headed for my dorm room to pack my bag for my weekend at Auradon Castle.

* * *

All the way through my meal with Ben, Adam and Belle I felt nervous; I know that we were going to have a conversation about what had happened. And to be honest I was very worried; I didn't know how they were going to react to the fact that me and Ben had already slept together. I stupidly thought that I was going to get away with not having the conversation with Ben's parents; however this was taken away when Belle asked to speak to me on my own. Me and Ben threw each other a startled look – _what on Hades's was going to happen next?_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys; what do you think so far? I know we are nearing the end of this story and part of me is sad to see it go. However we must move on to bigger and better things. Let's find out why Belle wanted to speak to Mal on her own. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

"Now Mal" Belle said after I had followed her into one of her rooms. I was now in a large room that was covered in dark blue wallpaper with a gold border; on two of the walls were two large bookcases that dropped from the ceiling to the floor. And on the other two walls there were doors that opened to the conjoining balcony that surrounded Auradon Castle. There was a roaring fireplace on the wall closet to me and in front of it was a coffee table and dark blue couches around it. As I sat down on one of the couches after Belle had gestured me to I also noted that there were two large desks in the corner – one was covered in books and the other was covered in textiles and crafts equipment.

"Try not to look so nervous" she advised with a warm smile.

"Very hard not to" I admitted nervously as I started to fidget with the rings on my right hand.

"You're my boyfriend's mother; I don't want to do or say anything wrong" I said sadly and I couldn't help but let my voice break in panic.

"Hey" Belle quickly said as she slid closer to me and she took both of my hands in hers.

"I thought we were past all of this" she added as she squeezed my hands.

"We are" I urged.

"But your opinion can sharp change of me and I don't want that" I confessed. This was true; I didn't want Belle's or Adam's opinion to change on me as it meant the world to me that they accepted me. If I was being honest with myself I feared how they were going to react when they found out that me and Ben were now sleeping together. I know that there are still elders on the council which thought me and Ben would need to wait until our wedding night; and yes I kind of saw their point – but we were in a modern world after all.

"That won't happen" she promised.

"It can" I pressed.

"Because I know that you don't know whether the rumours are really true or not" I nervously added.

"Mal I believed you and Ben when you said you weren't doing anything" she replied and I watched as she pulled one brow up in confusion. I could now see that she was starting to doubt whether me and Ben had lied to her, Adam and the Fairy Godmother.

"We weren't" I urged as I squeezed her hands.

"I wouldn't lie to you" I promised.

"Thank you" she replied sincerely.

"Mal the reason why I wanted to speak to you is because I didn't know how aware you are" she started.

"Aware?" I asked.

"Aware of what?" I questioned further as I started to notice that Belle was starting to get nervous.

"I'm really sorry about this" she said as she pursed her lips together.

"Don't be" I said hoping that this would reassure her.

"Just say what you want to say Belle" I added and I watched as she took a deep breath in before she nodded.

"I know that on the Isle we made sure that there were certain programmes added into the school curriculum" she explained.

"Right?" I replied slowly.

"Like?" I wondered.

"Sex Ed" Belle muttered and my eyes quickly widened as I now knew why Belle had asked me to speak to me. _Because of mine and Ben's current situation Belle felt like she needed to have the 'talk' with me!_

"You are trying to have the talk with me, aren't you?" I asked nervously as I felt my stomach start to churn.

"Yes and no" she answered.

"I don't know what your mother has told you" she stated hesitantly. I took a deep breath in to steady myself; what my mother told me was definitely not like anything what Belle and Adam will have told Ben. But I was now faced with another problem; _was I going to be able to open up to Belle about that?_

"Well-" I started as I wondered what I could say.

"I know my 'talk' with my mother will have been different to what you and Ben had" I stated.

"But I can assure you that the school classes were sufficient; you really don't need to go through that" I added as looked down at the floor.

"Ok" I heard Belle say.

"I know me and Adam can't tell you and Ben not to-" she started and I looked up at her and I saw that she looked really nervous.

"Erm" she said as she thought on how to finish that sentence.

"Do certain things" she decided.

"But we do want you to be safe" she finished.

"Ok" I said.

"Thank you" I added. I valued that she thought this; but then another thought then came to me – _was Belle expecting me to confirm whether me and Ben had slept together?_

"Belle?" I questioned.

"Yes Mal" she replied.

"Are you wanting me to tell you what me and Ben have and haven't done?" I asked. I really didn't know how to react to this situation; yes I believed what had happened between me and Ben was private. But the relationship I had built up with Belle made me compelled not to lie to her; _Lucifer! I really didn't know what to do!_

"No!" she exclaimed.

"Not unless you want to volunteer that information" she added which started to reassure me.

"I just want to make sure that if you want to make certain steps together you know your options" she reminded me.

"I see" I noted.

"Erm" I added as I made my decision.

"I don't see any point in lying to you; I want you and me to have a good relationship" I confirmed.

"Me too" she replied as she smiled at me.

"I stand by what I said; me and Ben weren't doing anything when Fairy Godmother found us-" I started. I felt my mouth start to go dry; I didn't know how she was going to react but I decided to say it quick.

"But we have already slept together" I confirmed as I winced. I watched as her eyes widened for a few seconds before she pulled one brow up at me.

"And you don't need to worry we were responsible" I quickly defended me and Ben.

"I'm also on the implant" I explained as I nodded towards my left arm.

"Sorry" I apologised as I started to worry at the fact that she hadn't commented on anything I had just said.

"I know you are probably disappointed" I pouted.

"No" she advised.

"No I'm not" she urged as she squeezed my hands.

"I just want you and Ben to be safe and happy" she confirmed.

"We were" I advised.

"Ben was lovely about it" I said as I smiled as my mind went onto Ben.

"I don't want anyone else" I confided.

"I never have" I muttered.

"In fact-" I started as I looked down to the floor.

"I never thought I would find someone who would want to be like that with me; so the fact that it has happened means a lot to me. I love Ben; nothing is ever going to change that. He has showed me what love is like; and I know I can't be without him" I explained and when I looked up at Belle I noticed that she was smiling.

"Erm" I said as I didn't know what to say.

"Sorry" she replied.

"I just like how fondly you speak about Ben" she noted lovingly.

"Thank you" I answered with a warm smile.

"Mal you have been honest with me" Belle stated.

"Yes" I confirmed.

"So I would like to be honest with you" she stated.

"Please?" I asked.

"All me and Adam have ever wanted is for Ben to be happy; yes there are certain people in this kingdom that believes that certain rules should be upheld. But me and Adam are happy that you and Ben have found each other; you make each other better" she explained as she started to stroke the back of my hands with her thumbs.

"We do" I agreed with a toothy grin.

"All I want is for Ben to be happy" I said as my mind fixated on my perfect Beast, who was probably close by somewhere worrying what me and his mother was talking about.

"And I believe you do that" Belle replied.

"However there are times when you do need to remember that as you are Ben's consort you do need to act appropriately" she advised sternly.

"Of course" I agreed.

"Are me and Ben really not allowed to be on our own in either of our dorms?" I asked. I really hoped that this wasn't the case; if my time with Ben was going to be monitored then I didn't know when I was going to be able to see him properly. I'm not talking about sleeping with him; I could deal with that. But sometimes I just need to sit, cuddle and talk with Ben; Ben wasn't just my boyfriend he was also my best friend and he helped me through a lot of things.

"I wouldn't go that far" Belle advised which made my grin get bigger.

"Just remember you have a curfew to stick by" she advised.

"I see" I nodded.

"Are you disappointed?" I asked.

"About what?" she wondered.

"That me and ben have slept together; I know it is probably before its time-" I started.

"But it happened for a reason and if I am honest I'm glad it did" I explained.

"I see" she noted.

"Well those reasons are private for you and Ben" she replied.

"And to answer your question-" she began.

"No" she confirmed.

"No I'm not disappointed; as long as you both were responsible" she elaborated.

"We were" I confirmed.

"Ok, well that is all I can ask for" she smiled.

"However I do need to add something" she advised.

"Ok" I said as I let the grin drop from my face.

"What?" I wondered.

"If you need to talk about anything like this; please remember I'm here" she reassured me.

"Ok" I repeated.

"Thank you Belle" I added warmly.

"You're very welcome" she replied and I could tell by the look in her eyes that there was something bothering her.

"Erm Mal" she said after a few moments of us staring at each other.

"Yes Belle" I replied.

"Out of curiosity if you don't mind me asking" she stated nervously.

"Right?" I asked.

"What did your mother tell you?" she wondered as she squeezed my hands. I froze at this question; _wow! This had just got really awkward; I didn't think Belle was going to like what my mother told me._

"Oh" I muttered as I looked down.

"You don't need to answer" she stated.

"No I will" I pressed; I wanted to be honest with Belle. I just knew that it would have consequences later on; talking about my mother was probably going to bring on my nightmares tonight.

"I just think that it will upset you" I stated as I pushed the thought of my mother from my mind.

"Right?" she said slowly as she pulled one eye brow up in confusion.

"I was told that the aspect of sex was just to extend our evil heritage and that it was a labour of limiting ourselves for the greater good-" I started to explain.

"She really told you that?" Belle asked incredulously.

"Yeah" I confirmed.

"She told me all my life very spitefully that falling in love was weak and ridiculous. She also told me that I am a product of a moment of her weakness in which that she felt that needed to have to extend our evil family. I still don't know who with; all she will say is that my father is weak and pathetic" I explained further.

"I see" she noted.

"Yeah" I said.

"At one point I believed it" I stated as I looked down.

"But now?" I heard Belle say which made me look back up at her.

"Ben has changed everything; I know falling in love isn't weak or ridiculous. I have changed how I think on a lot of things and that is because Ben has made me see the world differently" I explained.

"It's a lighter place; where I can be who I want to be" I said as my eyes started to water.

"And Ben continues to love who I am; even though he knows about who I was and where I came from" I sniffed.

"I love him so much, please be assured that" I said as I pulled my hands away from her and I wiped my eyes.

"Any decisions in our relationship are not taken lightly" I promised.

"I believe you" she said sincerely with a warm smile.

"Thank you" I said.

"Now I think I better let you get back to Ben otherwise he will be worrying sick" Belle teased.

"Probably" I laughed as I tapped my eyes hoping that I hadn't just ruined my makeup. After I was finished I looked at Belle and I noticed that she was looking at me lovingly.

"Belle?" I asked.

"Yes Mal" she replied.

"Can I have a hug?" I asked.

"Of course poppet" she said and she slid closer to me and she pulled me into a hug.

"Thank you for being the mother figure that I need; even though it might be a bit strange at times as I'm dating Ben" I said over her shoulder.

"Don't worry about that dear; it's not strange" she said as she pulled away and looked down at me.

"You have already been accepted into our family; you're like my daughter in law already" she said lovingly.

"Thank you" I smiled before Belle pulled me back into another hug. I know that this conversation was awkward but now that it happened I was glad it did; as it showed me that I had a really good relationship with Ben's parents. And this meant the world to me.


	9. Epilogue

**Hey guys, we are finally here! I hope you have enjoyed this journey with me, much love as always RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

"Is everything ok?" Ben asked after his eyes landed on me as I walked into his gaming room.

"Yes" I confirmed as I walked towards him.

"What did my mother want?" he questioned as I sat down next to him on his large sofa bed.

"I've just had the talk with your mother-" I started.

"Well not as such" I quickly added as I watched as Ben's eyes widened in shock.

"She wanted to know how much I know" I advised.

"What?" he asked incredulously.

"Yeah" I confirmed.

"Awkward much" I laughed.

"I'm really sorry; I'll have a word with her" he promised as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Ben don't" I said as I placed my right hand onto his chest.

"It's fine" I reassured him.

"Me and your mother want to have a good relationship; yes it was awkward but I think in a way it needed to happen" I explained and I watched as Ben smiled at me. I knew it meant a lot to him that me and his mother got on; and I was over the dome that this was the case.

"However-" I started and I watched his face drop.

"I couldn't lie to your mother Ben" I stated.

"I've told her that we have slept together" I admitted and I watched as his eyes widened in shock again.

"Right" he said slowly and I felt his arms tighten around me.

"I see" he nodded.

"How did she take it?" he said hesitantly.

"Very well" I confirmed.

"Really?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes" I confirmed as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I don't think she minds; as long as we are responsible. She knows that this is a step that we have needed to take" I explained.

"I see" he noted.

"It sounds like you have had a long conversation" he added.

"Yeah" I confirmed.

"She asked what my mother had told me; I think that was the most awkward part to be honest" I stated moving the conversation on.

"Why?" he asked.

"I didn't get the same type of talk as you did Ben" I advised as I pursed my lips together.

"Can I ask what you were told?" he asked cautiously.

"Of course" I said as I snuggled into Ben's right shoulder.

"You were told on how to practice safe sex-" I started to explain as I pressed my face against his chest.

"I was told not to do it unless it was to extend our evil family tree" I advised.

"What?" Ben stated as he pulled away and looked down at me.

"Yes" I said.

"My mother says-" I started as I looked down.

"That I am a product of a few moments of weakness that she needed to go through to make sure that our evil name didn't die out" I explained before I laughed and I watched as Ben pulled a confused face at me.

"Looks like it did anyway" I noted as I smiled up at Ben before I let my gaze drop to the floor.

"Mal are you ok?" I heard Ben ask.

"Yeah" I advised as I looked back up at him.

"I just can't believe how different things are now" I added.

"I believed what my mother said at one point" I finished as I pursed my lips together.

"And of course you don't now, right?" he asked.

"No" I smiled as I pushed my face close to his.

"No I don't believe that" I elaborated as I brushed my nose against his.

"You made me see that sex is a form of love; one of which I am very much attached to to be honest" I laughed.

"Me too" he grinned.

"I know it has accelerated our relationship but I wouldn't change a thing" he stated lovingly as his eyes started to burn into mine.

"Me neither Benny" I said happily.

"I love you" I said lovingly.

"I love you too" he repeated before he pressed a long and loving kiss against my lips.

"Mal" Ben breathed after we pulled away.

"Yes Benny" I chuckled.

"Thank you" he said as he cupped my face in both of his hands.

"For?" I prompted.

"Taking this whole situation the way you have; I know telling my mother about us would have been a big deal" he explained.

"It was" I confirmed.

"But Ben you don't need to thank me for reacting to this situation the way I have" I said as I took both of Ben's hands in mine.

"Ben you mean everything to me" I said lovingly and I watched as my favourite cute smile spread across his face.

"I will go through anything for you as long as I have you with me" I said proudly.

"Back at you my beautiful Dragon" he purred before he pressed another long and loving kiss against my lips. After we pulled away we fell into silence as we started to get lost into each other's eyes.

"What film are you going to subject me to tonight?" I laughed as I nodded towards the TV breaking the silence a few minutes later.

"You choose" he replied.

"If I am honest-" he started.

"I just want to cuddle" he admitted cheekily which made me giggle.

"And maybe fall asleep?" I laughed.

"I thought you were all for napping dates" he laughed.

"I am" I answered.

"If that is what his Majesty would like" I added smugly.

"Very much" he confirmed.

"Let's go then" I smiled.

"You chose one and I'll pull the bed out and get the blankets" he suggested.

"As you wish my love" I chuckled as I untangled myself from him and we both stood up to get ourselves sorted for our evening together.

* * *

The rest of the evening was perfect; me and Ben watched a film about vampires and werewolves that I still don't really know the name of. But saying that me and Ben didn't really watch much of it; we aimlessly talked, ate treats and cuddled all the way through it. And as the closing credits started to play I heard Ben start to growl softly in his sleep; and I smiled down and started to run my fingers through this hair. I love my Beast very much and I will always be there for him and as I watched him peacefully sleep against my chest I promised myself something. That everything was going to be ok; because me and Ben were always going to have each other – and this is how it is going to stay.


End file.
